Dos copas de más y nueve meses
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Aquella noche el vino y el despecho les nublo el juicio, ahora simplemente deberán afrontar las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, pues vengo con otro fanfic Naruino, espero que así cada vez vaya habiendo más lectores. **

**Este sí se sitúa en el universo de Naruto, no es un Au. **

**Es un pequeño prologo, no dice mucho pero lo suficiente para ir hilando la estructura. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero que vaya bien para seguir con ello, la idea me gusta.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dos copas de más y nueve meses <strong>

Se movía de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, no sabía cuantas vueltas había dado en círculos desde que la enfermera se fue con los resultados.

El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que podría contar con seguridad sus latidos, las manos le sudaban tanto que cada dos por tres las frotaba contra su falda o las refregaba contra su lacio cabello que comenzaba a ponerse graso.

¿Cómo podían haber sido tan idiotas? Lo mejor era que apenas recordaba con claridad aquella noche, todo eran lagunas y pequeños puntos de claridad, solo recordaba haber despertado a su lado y repetirse ambos que todo había sido un error garrafal, un puñetero error en mayúsculas.

Y ahora ella estaba allí asustada y con el corazón en un puño, esperando lo que quizás fuera la mejor o la peor noticia de su vida, no tenía claro que haría si su peor pesadilla resultara ser cierta.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse y se quedó inmóvil, esperando que la puerta del consultorio se abriera, y cuando lo hizo tuvo que sujetarse a si misma para no caer, aquella mujer portaba una gran sonrisa y eso solo podía significar…

_-¡Enhorabuena señorita Yamanaka esta embarazada! _

_-Debe, debe haber un error. Esto, esto no puede ser correcto. _

Habló nerviosa, con palabras atropelladas, mientras zarandeaba los papeles de la enfermera. Intentando que por algún lado pusiera "negativo"

_-Estas cosas fallan ¿verdad? ¿verdad? _

Dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios bajo la incrédula mirada de la señora.

_-Tranquilícese.- _Dijo acercándola a una silla_.- ¿Usted no buscaba este bebe? _

_-No…-_Murmuró en un fino hilo de voz mientras sus ojos se empapaban por el manto salado.

_-Siempre tiene otras opciones, puede abortar o darlo en adopción. _

_-Yo, yo tengo que, que hablar con su, su padre. _

Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al abdomen por inercia, la mujer abandonó la sala y la dejó sola, por fin se dejó llorar en paz.

* * *

><p>Allí estaba, delante del edificio más importante de Konoha con un sentimiento que no podía describir, no sabía si era miedo o vergüenza, quizás temía las palabras que él podría decir, pero sacó esa idea de su cabeza, Naruto ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para abordar un tema como ese con madurez. Había cambiado demasiado en siete años, ya no era un muchachillo molesto y ruidoso, podrían sacar algo en claro cuando todo estuviera zanjado.<p>

Pensó en irse y no decirle ni una palabra, acabar ella con todo, pero no sabía que hacer y tampoco es que todo el asunto fuera su culpa, él había puesto su granito de arena.

Caminó segura de si misma por los pasillos, saludando a amigos y compañeros, aún sin quitar esa mascara de felicidad imperturbable que ya estaba quebrada.

_-Buenos días Ino._

_-Shizune. Buenos días. _

_-¿Vas a ver al Hokage? _

_-Si. _

_-Tiene una reunión con los ancianos así que… _

_-Me importa un mierda su reunión. _

Atravesó la puerta sin pedir permiso, mostrando una falta al comportamiento ejemplar que se requería cuando debía presentarse ante el Hokage y el consejo, pasó de las desdeñosas miradas de los viejos y se centró en la de Naruto. No la esperaba allí, quizás no la esperaba nunca. Aunque su mirada azul se mantenía en calma, supo que aquella entrada tampoco había sido recibida alegremente por él.

_-Unos modales muy ejemplares para una ninja de alto rango. _

Aquella irónica indirecta no la molestó en absoluto. Ella tenía claro su objetivo.

_-Hokage-sama necesito hablar urgentemente con usted, ahora_.- Dijo mientras su afilada mirada se clavaba en los consejeros_.- La misión requiere de su intromisión. _

Naruto asintió sin mediar palabra.

_-Retírense por favor. _

Los ancianos aceptaron la orden a regañadientes, cinco minutos de quejas incesantes que ni Naruto ni Ino se molestaron en contestar, cuando la puerta se cerró Ino Yamanaka por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de lo que pasaría.

_-¿Crees que puedes actuar así? Una kunoichi de tu talante que venga exigiendo al Hokage sin ninguna consideración. _

_-Estoy embarazada. _

Todo el discurso que Naruto tenía en mente se evaporó tan rápido como Ino había dicho aquellas palabras, su cabeza se sumió en un remolino que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, recordó los fragmentos de aquella noche, recordó las palabras que se dijeron _"Esto es un error" _y se habían equivocado, el verdadero error de sus vidas había llegado ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>y bien... ¿Qué os ha parecido? <strong>

**Después de una noche loca (que pronto se sabrán más detalles) Naruto e Ino tienen un "pequeño" problema.**

**¿Qué decisión tomaran? ¿Qué dirá Naruto? **

**SALUDOS Y BESOS. **


	2. Los últimos en rendirse

**Bueno que decir ¡GRACIAS POR LOS 15 COMENTARIOS JODER, ARRIBA EL FANDOM NARUINO! (Me emociono con facilidad, sorry.) ajjaja **

**Lo he subido rápido gracias a vuestro fantástico apoyo, chicas/chicos en serio mil gracias. **

**Bueno ya que veo que hay bastantes fans de esta pareja os animo a leer mi otro fic Té con Rock and Roll, también Naruino pero AU, así que os pasáis y ya me decís si os gusta. Y bueno para los que tiran de parejas crack (como yo) tengo otro fic también un Au "Actos y consecuencias" no es Naruino pero quizás también os hago fanáticos de otras parejas... y me promociono XD **

**Sin más que añadir os dejo el primer capitulo. **

**¡Disfrutar! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO UNO: Los últimos en rendirse. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Había llorado lo suficiente aquella tarde cómo para seguir lamentándose, solo necesitaba un sake para ahogar sus penas. Dejar de pensar en que había perdido por un segundo. <em>

_Aquel vestido de encaje rojo cereza se amoldaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, aquel escote en pico hubiera vuelto loco a cualquier hombre, pero al parecer el novio no pensó lo mismo. Rió sola ante la idea de haber ido vestida casi como una furcia a la boda. _

_Entró en un bar, lleno de borrachos a esa hora, se sentó en la barra y con una nula amabilidad exigió su copa. Un trago, dos tragos, tres, cuatro__…_

* * *

><p><em>-¿De cuanto estás? <em>

_-Un mes y unos pocos días_.-Dijo con la mirada gacha, luego prosiguió_.- ¿No es gracioso?, Ellos hacen un mes de casados y nosotros bueno__…__ ya sabes. _

Naruto la miró, más no dijo nada, por un momento olvidó su desgracia personal para centrarse en el tema que seguramente de ahí en adelante le ocuparía todo el tiempo. Sonrió irónicamente, aquella situación tan inverosímil se había vuelto realidad, de nuevo quedaban unidos por la desgracia.

_-Bien te relevaré de todas las misiones, tampoco iras al cuartel y podrás guardar reposo mientras que__…_

_-Para. Esta no es únicamente tu decisión. _

Naruto frunció el ceño y sus ojos azules la miraron fieros, por aquellas palabras entendió que Ino no estaba dispuesta a tener el niño. Sintió como un su pecho se instalaba la rabia y el desasosiego, quizás estuviera al borde de perder los papeles, aquellas palabras habían actuado como un sacacorchos, casi le habían dejado vacío. Ino podría llevar razón al decir que no era únicamente su decisión, pero si ella quería acabar con eso así, por qué demonios acudía a él cuando en el mismo instante que lo supo su corazón ya había comenzado a amar a la criatura.

_-¿Entonces qué cojones esperas Ino?_

No se molestó en ocultar los sentimientos cargados de molestia, tampoco se preocupó por lo que ella pudiera sentir en aquel tenso momento, simplemente lanzó al aire aquella frase cargada de odio.

_- Que haga lo que haga me apoyes. _

Silencio, un silencio interminable lleno de gestos que susurraban por miedo a decir palabras que pudieran perforar los sentimientos. Pudo ver a través de ella como si fuera una gota de agua abandonando el cielo gris, vio el miedo atrapado entre sus propios muros de piedra, la incertidumbre que reinaba en aquellas esferas azules con los matices del llanto, se rindió ante aquellas vista tan débil.

Ino pudo contemplar en primera plana como el rostro de Naruto se relajaba, volviendo a ser sereno y casi alegre, con un gesto de comprensión que se extendía a lo largo de él. Internamente le dio las gracias por tener aquella personalidad tan radiante, por ser alguien capaz de ponerse en la piel del otro y sentir su dolor, por un momento pensó que sería un padre increíble.

_-Ino mi posición es clara, quiero al niño, solo tu deberás decidir ahora._

Y si había esperado que ella se tranquilizara con eso se había vuelto a equivocar, pues ahora la ultima palabra la tenía ella y eso no la alentaba en absoluto. Con un triste adiós Yamanaka Ino abandonó las oficinas del Hokage.

* * *

><p>Contempló como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cristal hasta perderse más allá del alfeizar. Aquello la mantenía entretenida.<p>

Se acurrucó entre aquella vieja chaqueta de lana gris, septiembre había llegado con mal pie, al parecer ahora debería cuidarse por dos. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en eso, aún no tenía claro que decisión tomaría, indirectamente pensó en qué dirían sus padres si no hubieran muerto.

Miró el salón, tan triste y gris, todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio, se imaginó por un momento todo lleno de manchas y juguetes, no le pareció mala idea después de todo, quizás fuera la manera de aportar un poco de luz a tan tristes días. Pero todo era más difícil que la necesidad de tener algo nuevo en su vida.

Escuchó el timbre centellear y de un pequeño salto se colocó sobre el suelo de madera, caminó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió, asegurándose de que no fuera una visita desagradable.

_-¡Shika! _

Saltó a sus brazos y en el mismo instante que él le devolvió el gesto se sintió protegida y querida, los abrazos de Shikamaru siempre eran los mejores. Le estrujó tanto que el moreno pensó que se quedaría sin aire.

_-Problemática vas a asfixiarme. _

Ella le soltó a regañadientes pero sin dejar de sonreír un segundo.

_-Te he echado de menos Shika__…_

Shikamaru enseguida supo que algo andaba mal, y no era porque Ino no le dijera nunca que le echaba de menos puesto que siempre que él regresaba de la villa de la arena se lo recordaba, simplemente aquel tono de necesidad en su voz disparo sus alarmas.

Caminaron por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, Shikamaru pensó que todo lucia más oscuro que de costumbre, quizás si Ino diera las luces podría caminar más seguro y no siguiendo la sombra de la Yamanaka entre los mínimos resquicios de luz que conseguían colarse por las ventanas.

Se sentó sobre un taburete, a decir verdad bastante cómodo, sabía que Ino había cambiado toda la decoración de la casa en cuanto su madre falleció. Todo era minimalista y de diseño, caro y superficial, con poco color se atrevería a decir si le dejabas opinar, más Ino decía que era ultima tecnología de la aldea de la lluvia.

Ino sacó una botella de vino tinto, una marca cara y su preferida por excelencia, de los cultivos del país del bosque y le sirvió una copa mientras a su lado le puso unos tentempiés. Ella optó por un zumo de melocotón.

_-¿Qué tal Temari y Sadaharu? _

_-Bien, ya sabes como siempre. _

Ino asintió y suspiró con monotonía, no sabía como abordar el tema con Shikamaru, estaba segura de que en aquel momento el Nara ya debía sospechar algo, pero no sabía a que magnitud estaba él preparado para escuchar lo que debía decirle.

_-Problemática, ¿Qué pasa? _

_-Shika esta vez la he fastidiado pero bien. _

La miró atentamente, escrutando cada gesto y palabra, recordó su abrazo y aquel tono decaído, ella siempre bebía una copa de vino o dos, le encantaba el vino, más esta vez no lo había ni olido cuando descorchó la botella, ni un leve sorbo, se había decantado por un pequeño zumo de melocotón que ella nunca solía beber, solo lo tenía para ciertas visitas, como cuando iba Kazuma o Sadaharu.

_-¿Estas embarazada? _

Ino sonrió, siempre había deseado tener aquella capacidad únicamente digna de Shikamaru. Lo analizaba todo, era capaz de con tan pocas evidencias averiguar lo que sucedía.

_-No sé que hacer Shikamaru, no esperaba esto, no ahora. _

_-¿Has hablado con el padre? _

_-Sí, Naruto quiere tenerlo. _

Shikamaru escupió el vino sin querer, aquella confesión le dejó patidifuso, podría haber pensado en miles de hombres antes que en él. Ino reía puesto que seguramente hubiera esperado aquella reacción por parte del Nara, vio la incredulidad abordar sus ojos café.

_-¿Estas de broma? _

_-Claro que no Shikamaru, estoy esperando un hijo de él. _

_-No sé como se me ocurrió dejarte sola..- _Se lamentó el Nara_.- Tenias que haber venido a vivir con Temari y conmigo. _

_-Shika no sé que hacer, no estoy segura. _

Encerró la mano de Ino entre la suya, sintiendo su calidez, ella disfrazó el llanto en sonrisa. Siempre podía ser tan natural cuando él estaba delante, sin ninguna pretensión de ser algo que no era, de volverse nítida y clara como el agua, adoraba que Shikamaru fuera su mejor amigo.

Dejó caer las lagrimas contra la superficie de madera y rápidamente sintió los pulgares de Shikamaru contra sus mejillas, limpiando cualquier resto salado de ellas, después sintió como era atraída hacía su cuerpo y la resguardaba entre sus brazos. Se dejó llorar como cuando era niña.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero después de llorar miró a Shikamaru, él sonreía por ella, espantando la oscuridad de su lado como siempre había hecho, se sentía tan correcto estar al lado del Nara.

_-¿Qué debo hacer? _

_-Lo que creas correcto._

_-No sé lo que es correcto. _

Shikamaru bufó y la apartó un poco de él para poder contemplarla mejor.

_-Ino vas a tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de tu vida y sé que quizás esto no ha venido como tu querías, pero si lo que te preocupa es no dar la talla déjame decirte que no tengo duda de que serás la madre más maravillosa del mundo, después de Temari claro. _

Ino no pudo evitar reírse ante lo ultimo más sentía una enorme vitalidad ante las hermosas palabras de Shikamaru.

_-Ino no estarás sola, Naruto no va a dejarte cargar con esto ya sabes como es él. _

_-Yo realmente no esperaba tener hijos nunca, no después de__…__ la boda.- _Dijo con gesto teatral, evitando nuevamente las lagrimas.- _No somos una familia Shikamaru, qué pensara nuestro hijo. _

_- Que no lo seáis no significa que no podáis serlo Ino._

Ella se quedó callada, mirando con ojos vidriosos a Shikamaru, pero optó por esquivar el tema.

_-¿Te quedaras a cenar? _

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, después de todo no iba a comer mejor ni recibir más atenciones en ningún otro lado.

* * *

><p><em>-Hokage-sama tiene visita, Shikamaru Nara esta aquí. <em>

_-Hazle pasar. _

Naruto sabía el por qué de la visita de Shikamaru, sabía que a esas alturas ya habría estado con Ino, no le hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el Nara estaba preocupado por ella.

Le saludó con un gran abrazo y después le indicó que se sentara, antes de que Shikamaru pudiera hablar dijo:

_-¿Qué tal esta Ino?_

Shikamaru sonrió de lado, Naruto ya sabía porque él estaba allí, ahora todo sería algo más fácil.

_-Bien. He hablado con ella acerca de vuestro pequeño problema. _

Naruto suspiró y se recargó contra la silla, pequeño había dicho Shikamaru más él pensaba que no podía ser más grande. El mundo se le había venido encima y él carecía del poder suficiente para sobrellevar esa carga, era una noticia maravillosa más nunca se imaginó vivirla de aquel modo, no encontraba una parte positiva por más que pensara. Quería que su hijo naciera, que con sus pequeños ojos viera los destellos del sol y contemplara las estrellas en las noches calidas de verano, enseñarle a ser un buen ninja, poderle dar todas aquellas cosas que en su momento fueron negadas para él, pero aún así sentía una punzada en su corazón pues iba a tener un hijo con una mujer que no amaba.

_-¿Ha decidido algo? _

_-Dijo que aún debería pensar, pero sé que ella ya lo ama. _

Naruto clavó su mirada en él, como si quisiera fiarse de sus palabras, y debía decir que la sonrisa de Shikamaru le tranquilizaba.

_-¿Crees que acepte tenerlo?_

_-No lo sé, no estoy seguro Naruto.- _Dijo concentrado en las nubes que conseguía ver através del ventanal.- _Yo creo que Ino lo tendrá, quizás sea la manera de que ambos olvidéis. _

Enseguida supo a que se refería Shikamaru pero él dudaba de que aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes algún día desaparecieran de su corazón, porque sus ojos estaban destinados a adorar a una sola mujer, a desear fervientemente todo de ella y él sin embargo jamás podría tenerla, siempre ocupando el segundo lugar, parecía que su destino estaba hecho para conformarse.

_-Sé que ninguno de los dos quiere esto, como también sé que no hay amor, pero un hijo no deja de ser algo maravilloso. _

_-Siempre deseé una familia y__…__ nunca la tendré. _

Shikamaru decidió que era hora de irse, Naruto empezaba a pensar de más y no quería poner la situación más tensa, sin embargó el Hokage pudo oír las palabras finales del genio de los Nara.

_-Ino y tú siempre erais los últimos en rendirse. _

Shikamaru sonrió y entre la lluvia que bañaba Konoha se encendió un cigarrillo, esa frase era suficiente para que Naruto luchara por lo que en el fondo más ansiaba, ahora solo le quedaba Ino. Era la clase de hombre que podía ver lo que había nacido unido.

* * *

><p><strong>Amo a shikamaru nananananan He leído varios Shikaino y me gustan pero su relación siempre le he visto como una amistad tan pura y apachurrable... ¡Saldrá más veces! <strong>

**He desvelado un pequeño fragmento de la noche loca... hubo una boda y vamos todos sabemos de quien... cada capitulo se revelara como acabaron durmiendo juntos. **

**¿Creéis que al final Ino aceptara? ¿Naruto se echara para atrás? **

**Eso y más en el próximo capitulo. **

**Lo dicho si queréis más Naruino en mi perfil tenéis varias historias... besos y comentar mucho!**


	3. La fuerza del sí

**Segundo capitulo y ultimo hasta que termine los otros capítulos de mis fics, sobre todo de actos y consecuencias que hace tres meses que no le toco XD, gracias por el apoyo a la historia y a todos los que leísteis mis otros dos fics y os gustaron (también podéis comentar en ellos no os mataré) **

**Va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentáis y os interesáis por mis historias, sois grandes. **

**Por cierto que yo había estado pensando lo mucho que me gustaría que alguno de mis lectores me dedicara un bonito one-shot de esta pareja tan rubia ¿Alguno se anima? **

**¡Disfrutar de la lectura! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DOS: La fuerza del sí. <strong>

Shikamaru sintió infiltrarse por sus fosas nasales el tentador aroma de su cena, Ino había preparado yakisoba, un plato que le salía particularmente bien.

La charla no fue muy fluida mientras comían el suculento plato, Shikamaru opinaba que Ino era una maestra de los fogones, Ino simplemente asentía o contestaba con monosílabos haciendo que el Nara se sintiera algo incomodo.

_-¿Te quedaras a dormir Shika? _

_-Sí problemática, no he reservado ningún hotel. _

_-Nunca lo haces. Eres demasiado tacaño._

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos ofendido por su respuesta, Ino simplemente rió con aquel gesto.

_-¿Una copa? _

_-Sí, me vendrá bien. _

_-Pronto te aburres de mi presencia. _

_-Eres molesta y lo sabes. _

Ella volvió a reír, adoraba desquiciar a Shikamaru y la forma tan pacifica que él tenía para recibir sus críticas, no había cambiado ni un ápice desde el momento en el que se conocieron… Seguía tan vago para todo como siempre.

Abandonó la cocina después de servirle un sake a su invitado, subió las escaleras con cuidado y avanzó por el pasillo hasta detenerse en frente de una puerta de madera oscura, desentonaba notablemente con las demás que eran de una coloración más clara.

Pudo contemplar el dormitorio de sus padres, seguía igual que antaño, la cama con su edredón bordado, el tocador inundado de los cosméticos y perfumes de su madre con el joyero semiabierto, las dos mesillas de caoba con sus respectivas lámparas y un pequeño retrato de familia sobre la cómoda, todo se veía tan cálido y acogedor que parecía que seguía siendo utilizado, pero aquella capa de polvo agregaba un rotundo no.

Abrió el armario, si bien el cuarto no era utilizado Ino lo usaba para guardar ciertas cosas, y entre el cúmulo de ropa intentó buscar unas sabanas para que Shikamaru pudiera pasar la noche confortablemente en el sofá cama del salón. Tiró con ímpetu, más lo que cayó sobre sus rodillas fue una camiseta blanca que ella conocía muy bien, era de Sasuke, la habría dejado allí alguna noche antes de la fatídica noticia.

Las lágrimas descendieron solas por sus mejillas pero ningún ruido de dolor escapaba de su garganta, todos los sentimientos se derretían en su retina, los momentos congelados en su cabeza volvían a cobrar vida por unos segundos para después recordarla que no eran más que eso, simples recuerdos encerrados y muertos.

_-Ino__…_

La voz de Shikamaru actuó como un bálsamo más no curó el sufrimiento. Se aferró más a la camisa y aspiró fuerte su olor, aún quedaba un pequeño aroma de él impregnado en la camisa.

_-¿Por qué Shika? ¿Por qué Sasuke la eligió a ella?_

_-No lo sé. _

No se atrevía a acercarse, ya era espantoso para él verla ahí tirada, sosteniendo esa camisa como si fuera el objeto más preciado del mundo, con el alma desgarrada y preguntándose por qué, él no debía darle la respuesta, no aún.

_-¿Por qué mi hijo no puede ser de él? _

_-Ino deja de torturarte por favor, esto no es bueno para ti, ni para el bebe._

_-Seré una madre horrible Shikamaru, ¿Qué dirá mi hijo sabiendo que para mi fue una desgracia saber que iba a tenerle?_

_-Si no le amaras te daría igual lo que pudiera pensar. _

_-Abrázame fuerte Shika. _

Y así lo hizo una vez más, rodeó con sus brazos aquel cuerpo tan menudo y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que ella se contagiara de felicidad para que pudiera abordar la situación con positividad, sabía que solo faltaba un poco para que ella diera el sí definitivo.

* * *

><p>Guiñó un ojo, que molesto llegaba a ser el sol de invierno a veces, que molesto era olvidar cerrar las cortinas para que la claridad no acudiera a sacarle de entre las mantas. Miró la habitación y no podría ser más que un perfecto caos, ropa y papeles, bueno también algún que otro fideo disperso sobre ellos pero nada que el hokage no pudiera solucionar.<p>

Se levantó y caminó con torpeza hasta la cocina, aquello más bien era el epicentro del desastre, incluso tenía pegados papeles sobre los armarios y una pila de cacharros que hacía que el fregadero ni se viese. Daba asco, pero no tenía tiempo para limpiar.

Su desayuno era practico y rápido, tampoco se podía permitir un ramen instantáneo, café frío de hace más de dos días y Naruto Uzumaki ya estaba listo para una ardua jornada de trabajo hasta las doce de la noche que pudiera de gustar un poco de su comida predilecta. Pensó lo lógico que se veía ahora que Tsunade empinara el codo más de la cuenta.

Salió de su apartamento con prisa, con un montón de papeles arrugados bajo el brazo y con manchas de sustancias desconocidas, saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su despacho, que al contrario que su casa siempre mantenía un orden perfecto.

A las tres de la tarde se vio en un perfecto estado de armonía, no tenía que asignar misiones, no debía revisar la contabilidad de la aldea y tampoco había algún altercado internacional de suma importancia. Así que sin más preámbulo se decidió por visitar a la vieja Tsunade, sentía la colosal necesidad de confesarse con alguien y sabía que no encontraría a nadie mejor que ella, después de todo era lo más parecido a una abuela.

Tsunade Senju vivía en una pequeña casa a las afueras de konoha, un sitio tranquilo y apacible, sin sentir el ajetreo de las calles principales abordar su rutinaria vida. Naruto le ofreció de buen grado seguir residiendo en la mansión más ella se negó rotundamente, demasiado grande y vacía para una persona sola le dijo una vez, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

No se dignó a tocar la puerta, sabía de buen grado que siempre sería bien recibido, así que entró y se encaminó al jardín trasero donde solía descansar Tsunade.

_-¿Se puede vieja?_

Ella le miró desde el banco del jardín donde reposaba_. _

_-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?_

Comentó algo agria, Naruto solamente se sentó a su lado y contempló lo hermoso que era aquel jardín, ojala el tuviera tiempo para tener un lugar así.

_-¿Qué necesitas? _

_-Ayuda. _

Tsunade le miró escéptica después de cuatro años en el cargo de hokage era la primera vez que requería de su ayuda, se sintió complacida interiormente.

_-Y bien tú dirás. _

_-Voy a ser padre._

Los ojos avellana de Tsunade le miraron sorprendidos, casi con incredulidad, más por un momento las palabras que la sanin iba a decir se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Luego pudo hablar con normalidad.

_-¿Cómo? _

_-Pues verás llegamos a mi apartamento y yo la__…_

_-¡Eso no imbecil! Me refería a que no tienes, ya sabes, novia. _

_-Oh bueno fue esporádico. _

_-¿Quién es ella? _

_-Ino. _

_-¿Ino Yamanaka? _

Preguntó con incredulidad mientras Naruto asentía.

_-Vaya no eres tan idiota como pensaba. Pasemos dentro comienza a refrescar. _

Se sentaron en la mesa redonda del comedor, era un lugar pequeño y acogedor, con poca decoración pero vistoso. Tsunade le sirvió un té de menta y ella se puso una copa de sake, debía de encajar la noticia de algún modo.

_-¿Has hablado con el consejo? _

Naruto frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

_-Mi vida privada no tiene porque ser de su interés._

_- Sabes también como yo que ser el hokage tiene sus inconvenientes. _

Naruto la miró sin entender.

_- Saber que el hokage tendrá descendientes pone a su familia en el punto de mira. _

_- ¡No tenemos problemas con ninguna otra aldea! _

_-Pero si con algún que otro país y recuerda que aún eres un jinchuriki. _

_-Entonces__…_

_-Debes hablar con el consejo y mantener la situación en riguroso secreto. _

_-Eso si Ino acepta tenerlo. _

Dijo en un susurro particularmente extraño, Tsunade comprendió que le embargaba un sentimiento de tristeza y posó su mano sobre el hombro de él, sabiendo que aquel gesto le confortaría.

* * *

><p><em>-No te preocupes Shika estaré bien. <em>

_-Apenas has comido hoy y pasaste mala noche, quizás deba quedarme unos días._

_-No Shikamaru esta vez tendré que hacer las cosas sola, ya no somos un equipo. _

_-Siempre seremos un equipo. _

_-Me gusta que me lo recuerdes. _

_- Lo sé._

Para Ino despedir a Shikamaru siempre era difícil pero aquella vez no pudo contener el llanto, sabía que le iba a echa en falta.

Le despidió en la puerta de la villa con ojos llorosos y voz trémula, mientras él le prometía un próximo regreso con Temari y Sadaharu, Ino adoraba verlos.

Caminó por las calles casi desoladas de konoha, los días de lluvia la gente se resguardaba en algún bar o en el calor de sus hogares, así que las calles eran como un desierto, vacío y solitario, más Ino pensó que eso la ayudaría a pensar y aclarar su mente.

Quizás la Ino Yamanaka de siempre fuera irreconocible para el resto de los mortales, sus fachas siempre impecables se veían sometidas a un viejo chándal de su madre y una chaqueta de lana deshilachada, jamás en su vida había salido así, y su rostro siempre altivo y poderoso, desertor de cualquier imperfección se veía obstaculizado por un tinte amarillento y unas profundas ojeras que delataban su noche sin dormir. No la importaba o fingía que no lo hacía, después de todo su interior era más feo que todo lo que se dejaba ver por fuera.

La mitad de las tiendas estaban vacías, algunas incluso habían cerrado por la poca afluencia de clientes, pero para Ino era divertido mirar varios minutos un escaparate, no pensaba en nada más que en comprar y comprar, adornar más su casa, nueva ropa, complementos, una cuna…

Su corazón se paró un instante, era preciosa, era de madera blanca, no tenía patas, actuaba como una mecedora, tenía una fina colcha morada y un sutil dosel que colgaba hacía los lados. Definitivamente Ino quería esa cuna.

Posó su mano sobre el cristal como si así pudiera tocarla y sonrió como cuando era feliz.

_-Ino__…_

_-Naruto, ¿No te parece hermosa?_

Él miró atento al objeto que tenía toda la atención de la Yamanaka. Sonrió cuando supo a ciencia cierta que se refería a la cuna.

_-Es muy femenina. _

Ino le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no sabía que tenían todos los hombres con que su primogénito fuera un varón.

_-Podríamos cambiar la colcha. _

_-Me gusta la verde, la de la rana. _

_-Pff__…__ Es horrible Naruto. _

_-También estoy de acuerdo en que tu cuna es horrible. _

_-Idiota__…_

_-¿Ino esto es un sí? _

Ella le miró y pudo ver que el hombre más fuerte de konoha y quizás de todo el mundo shinobi podía ser destruido y sometido con una negación, ella le devolvería la vida.

_-Sí._

* * *

><p><strong>Yakisoba es un plato japones, no hace falta la receta ¿no? <strong>

**Pues Ino por fin se ha decidido y es un sí, ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? **

**No he puesto en este cap. lo que pasó aquella noche, lo he dejado para otro, pero si habéis podido comprobar la clase de relación que Ino llevaba con Sasuke.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Reglas

_**¡HELLO!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. **_

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en continuar pero bue... **_

_**Aquí está el capitulo tres, espero que los disfrutéis. Últimamente hago mucho uso (quizás demasiado) de los diálogos así que sorry.**_

_**¡Espero vuestros comentarios con ansía! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres: Reglas.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No supo porque se sentó a su lado, quizás fue el mero impulso de necesitar consuelo. El maquillaje borroso, machando sus mejillas, donde aún quedaba el rastro nacarado de las lagrimas le auto invitó a la fiesta.<em>

_Y de repente sus manos estaban enganchadas a sus hebras doradas, sus labios depositados sobre los de ella y cualquier atisbo de temor encerrado en su subconsciente._

_Su piel ardía, ardía tanto que creía estar en el infierno y quizás lo único que le separaba de encontrar la puerta eran las llamas que la envolvían._

* * *

><p><em>-¡Que vergüenza un bastardo! <em>

_-¿Cómo dice? _

Naruto puso la mano, poniendo distancia entre Ino y el anciano, ella pareció no comprender su postura más aguardo detrás del brazo extendido de él.

Le miró fijamente como si pudiera borrar su presencia de un plumazo, y lo haría, más solo aumentaría la disputa que en ese instante mantenía la sala en carne viva.

_-Mi hijo no es ningún bastardo. _

_- Un niño concebido sin amor._

_- Eso no significa nada. _

Aquel silencio se hizo interminable para Ino, todas las miradas recaían sobre ellos.

Se sentía sucia y humillada, inconscientemente rodeo su vientre, como si intentará protegerle de las palabras afiladas que luchaban por destruir aquella dulce monotonía que había disfrutado hasta aquellos últimos días.

De repente escuchó como uno de los ancianos alzaba la voz, arremetiendo nuevamente contra ellos, como si hubieran cometido el pecado más grande del mundo. Parecía que les habían declarado la guerra. Se sumió en un trance quedando ausente a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Pensó que si entre ellos hubiera algo, que quizás si fingieran amarse las cosas serían un poco más asequibles. Se culpó nuevamente por haber sido tan débil.

_-¡Sabes que las cosas no van bien!_

_-Pronto se arreglara. _

_-Solo os daremos una opción. _

Ino alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella que entrelazaba su mirada con Naruto.

_- Nadie sabrá que el hijo pertenece al Hokage o vuestro pequeño__…__ morirá. _

Sintió como las palabras perforaban sus tímpanos ensangrentándolos, la imagen en su cabeza no fue más agradable, de repente la ira embargo cada sentimiento penumbroso que la había perturbado. No fue consciente de sus actos hasta que palpo la carne del contrario. Naruto no pudo pararla a tiempo.

_-¿Cómo te atreves maldita? _

_-¡Cómo se atreve usted a hablar así de la vida de una criatura! _

_-Acabaré contigo ahora mismo. _

_-Ni se le ocurra ponerle la mano encima o juro que no respondo. _

El anciano miró el rostro enrevesado de Naruto y bajo el kunai, no sin antes señalar descaradamente el abdomen de Ino con el arma, se acercó a él con una mueca cínica que el Uzumaki encajó lo mejor que pudo.

_-Si esta proposición no se cumple el consejo intervendrá, espero que lo sepa. _

_- Lo tengo presente._

* * *

><p>La sala se quedó vacía. Solo ellos dos ocupaban un lugar, más el silencio parecía ser más grande.<p>

Se sentía exhausto como si aquello hubiera sido una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y no una disputa verbal. Todo había dolido más que las heridas que dañaban la piel.

Sentía la mirada de Ino atravesarle, supo que ella no estaba conforme. Que la disputa había terminado con el consejo más no con ella. Espero paciente a que un torrente de gritos le avasallara.

_-¿Tú, el Hokage, les temes a ellos? ¡Eres una maldita sabandija Naruto Uzumaki! Actúas como si te avergonzara, como si creyeras que es lo mejor. ¡Mírame!_

_- Vivirás en mi refugio personal, no está muy lejos y allí nadie podrá encontrarte._

Habló con calma como si ella realmente no estuviera replicando. No le apetecía discutir con Ino, sabía lo desagradable que llegaba a ser.

_-¿Piensas retenerme allí? ¡Acaso te avergüenzas! _

_-Estás demasiado cabreada para entender las cosas ahora. _

_-Claro que lo entiendo todo, eres tú el que no entiende. _

_-No voy a escuchar tus argumentos estúpidos ahora Ino, hoy no. _

_-¡No voy a seguir ordenes de nadie me has escuchado!_

Se levantó de la silla, sin una pizca de paciencia, odiaba aquel complejo de superioridad que la Yamanaka tenía siempre. No había cambiado, era igual que siempre. Una de las personas con las que nunca había tenido una afinidad especial para nada, era como chocar contra un muro de piedra y golpearse hasta perder la noción. La odiaba cuando se volvía tan obstinada.

_-¡Deja de comportarte como si tuvieras ocho años maldita estúpida! ¿Quieres poner en peligro a tu hijo? Yo no lo permitiré. _

Le dio un bofetón, inmerecido, pero ella jamás apostillaría lo contrario. ¿Cómo osaba levantarla la voz? Después de todo él en cierto modo renegaba de ella y su futuro hijo, debía enfrentarse al consejo.

Vio como el apretaba la mandíbula, supo que se contenía más ella deseó que replicara, porque quería una lucha verbal en la que saliera exaltante, pero él no era de esos. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y con fingido interés colocó unos folios esparcidos por la mesa de caoba, ella le miró expectante.

_-Haz la maleta, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero Yamanaka. _

* * *

><p>Ni si quiera doblaba la ropa, simplemente la tiraba en el interior de la maleta. Sin cuidado como si fueran simples trapos. La cerró de un golpetazo y después la aventó desde las escaleras.<p>

Fue hacía la cocina y se sirvió un té, supuso que no sería bueno para el bebe estar tan estresada, necesitaba relajarse y suponía que a partir de aquellos días todo para ella sería una constante monotonía.

Le odiaba. Del uno al diez, él se llevaba el doce. No podía echarle la culpa de lo que sucedió aquella noche más si la dejabas, ella diría que sí que fue su culpa, que de algún modo su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules combinados con su sonrisa la seducieron, la absorbieron el seso.

¡Por Kami le había abofeteado y él aún así no había replicado! Simplemente había ignorado todas sus protestas, había ignorado lo que ella pensaba. Como el padre de la criatura debería haber hecho algo en contra de la decisión de aquellos mugrientos viejos.

Los golpes contra la puerta la alertaron. Caminó hacía allí con el ceño fruncido, supuso que él ya habría llegado para llevarla a su nuevo hogar, más se equivocó.

Allí estaba Sasuke, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos que parecían ver todo, sin ninguna expresión aparte de la más absoluta indiferencia. Contemplando como ella tiritaba ante su sola presencia.

Dios dos pasos y olió su perfume, gardenias. Ella tembló como siempre hacía.

La acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a tocarla con deseó mientras ella se dejaba hacer, lo deseaba tanto, necesitaba tanto esas caricias que en ese instante ya no eran un simple y doloroso recuerdo.

Se entregó a su boca desesperada y necesitada, olvidando que él estaba casado con su mejor amiga, deseando que desapareciera lo que había arraigado en sus entrañas y que todo fuera una pesadilla que la atormentaba cuando el reloj marcaba la media noche.

Sintió como él la embestía salvajemente, aquella danza prohibida la llenaba tanto que enloquecía y exigía más y más. Él parecía disfrutar cada gemido contra su oído, se enorgullecía de si mismo.

Se levantó y la dejó tirada en el suelo, ni si quiera fue un caballero para tenderla la mano. Ella le miró sin entender, más se levantó acomodándose la ropa, y habló.

_-Pensé que no volvería a verte._

Su voz salió dura como si realmente pensara que iba a engañarle.

_-¿Con quién follaría mejor que contigo Ino? _

Aquella sonrisa cínica la revolvió por dentro, se sintió insignificante ante aquella mirada que desprendía superioridad.

_-¿Qué pasa con Sakura? _

_-¿Sakura? Oh está de misión pensé que debía buscar otra__…__ bueno, ya sabes. _

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y tuvo que mantenerlas si no quería parecer más desdichada de lo que ya era. Él la miraba aún con aquella sonrisa. Era un juguete, una muñeca de trapo. Él tomaba todo lo que quería y después cuando la había sometido abría la puerta y se iba.

_-Vamos Ino no hagas melodramas.- _Dijo mientras sujetaba su mentón.-_Sabes que siempre serás la segunda en mi lista. _

Se fue tal y como había llegado, y ella se quedó tan vacía como de costumbre; más esta vez se sentía patética en todos los sentidos. Supo que había una tercera y una cuarta quizás una quinta, se preguntó si Sakura sabía algo, más ella misma lo negó. Sakura siempre tendría esa imagen perfecta de Sasuke al igual que la tenía ella, más poco a poco la verdad se volvía nítida, tanto que le ponía los pelos de punta.

El segundo plato, más aunque él fuera así, ella deseaba ocupar el lugar de su amiga. Aunque supiera lo que sabía, aunque él compartiera cama con otras, ella siempre tendría el primer puesto, tendría la posición privilegiada. La copa de oro.

Se dio la vuelta, menos mal que Naruto se había retrasado lo suficiente para no pillarles en pleno acto. Quizás ahora pudiera ordenar debidamente la maleta.

_-¿Qué tal tu reunión con Sasuke? _

Se giró y observó al padre de su futuro hijo mirarla con desprecio, tal y como habría hecho ella en su lugar, porque después de todo Sakura era su gran amor y jamás permitiría que alguien la dañara de ningún modo.

_-No es lo que piensas._

Mintió. Él no la creería.

_-Ino deja de ser tan patética, deja de creer que algún día estarás a la altura de Sakura. _

Jamás había escuchado ese tono en él, tan autocontrolado, como si tuviera miedo de dejar todo ir. Si lo hubiera hecho ella hubiera quedado hecha trizas.

Más las palabras habían sido como una cuchilla, la habían partido a la mitad. Aquella vez no tuvo ni fuerzas para abrir la boca y gritarle mil estupideces inconcluyentes. Con el corazón roto, el orgullo machacado y su conciencia gritándole los peores calificativos que pudiera encontrar tomó la maleta, sin mirarle, y le siguió.

Naruto la tomó de la cintura, ella le miró con sorpresa, más cuando de repente aparecieron en aquella pradera supo que había sido por el jutsu de transportación.

Era una cabaña pequeña y de madera, rustica, simple, nada que a ella le agradara más no abrió la boca para refunfuñar, sabía que las cosas entre ellos no tenían un buen camino, de hecho nunca lo habían tenido. Habían cruzado por un espeso bosque en el que se quedaron enganchados en las ramas.

Entraron, Ino soltó un casi insonoro bufido, todo era de madera excepto aquella chimenea central que calentaba el hogar. La casa era pequeña, una cocina-salón, una habitación y un cuarto de baño. Supuso que sería lo suficiente para ella y el bebe, más la sentía vacía y sin encanto.

_-He de irme. _

Ino asintió mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

_-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? _

_-Sí, puedes irte tranquilo. _

Naruto despareció tan rápido de allí como ella dijo aquellas palabras.

Se tumbó sobre el sofá de dos piezas y comenzó a sollozar, jamás se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. La mirada que le había dirigido el Uzumaki fue tan… tan áspera, cómo si la sola idea de mantener alguna interacción con ella le repugnara, y nunca le había importado lo que un chico como él pudiera pensar de ella más ahora compartían algo demasiado fuerte y quizás eso fuera lo que la hacía sentirse así, después de todo, le doliera o no, era el padre de su hijo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí, sí no es el mejor capitulo después de tanto tiempo but... sorry. (Prometo el siguiente pronto y de mejor calidad) <strong>_

_**Aun que no me podéis negar que no ha tenido chicha, entre el consejo, la discursión de Naruto e Ino, el escarceo de Ino con Sasuke y más discursión con Naruto...**_

_**¿Qué opináis de la medida del consejo? ¿Por qué tanto secreto? y de la situación de nuestra adorada rubia con sasuke... **_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios y suposiciones. **_

_**Byebye **_


End file.
